


The Photograph

by cecemarty, LumosLyra



Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Here is a funny little one-shot of our favourite triad born from a picture we saw of a long-haired blonde man that looked suspiciously like Finn.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833745
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	The Photograph

This was bliss, sitting between her two men on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, a movie on the telly, and glasses of wine as they basked in their post-coital high. Hermione’s head rested on Antonin’s lap while he ran his fingers through her curls, gingerly coiling each strand around his fingers and leaving them tamer than they were before and her legs were stretched across Finn’s lap, his thumbs pressing into the arches of her feet, causing her to hum happily as the tension left her body.

On the screen before them, an Englishman argued with a man holding the leads to several camels as the rest of their party loaded up and ready for the ride to find the fabled city of Hamunaptra, and Hermione giggled as two of the main characters shared a moment on screen that was riddled with unresolved sexual tension.

“She reminds me of you,” Antonin said, his head nodding towards the group on the screen. 

Hermione smiled up at him, reaching towards the bowl of popcorn to pop another kernel in her mouth. “She’s really quite brilliant. I think it might be wonderful to work in Egypt, especially during a time where so many discoveries about the ancients were being made. I mean, look at Howard Car―AH!”

Hermione sat up and swatted at Thorfinn after she yanked her feet away from his lap. “Don’t tickle me.”

He grinned at her, settling his large hands over her bare calves. “He was trying to tell you you’re pretty.” 

“And smart!” Antonin said, his arm sweeping out to gesture towards the screen before smiling sweetly down at Hermione, who settled her head back against his lap. “You’re beautiful, intelligent, brave—just like her.”

Finn’s eyebrow raised, “She’s foolish too.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she looked between the movie playing and Finn. “How so?” 

“She’s riding on a bloody camel.” 

Hermione couldn’t place the disdain in Finn’s voice and truthfully, she was startled when Antonin began to chuckle loudly.

“Am I… missing something here? Camels are a perfectly safe mode of transportation. Well, apart from the spitting, perhaps.” 

Antonin pushed Hermione’s curls back away from her face, his eyes alight with mischief she so rarely saw from her more stoic partner. “Did I never tell you about the time that Finn got pissed and stole a camel?”

Finn groaned, removing his hands from Hermione’s legs to drag them across his face. 

Hermione grinned, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. “I think I would remember that. Please do tell.”

“I hate you both,” Finn murmured through his fingers with an exasperated sigh.

She nudged Thorfinn’s leg with her foot. “Don’t be cross.” 

“I’ll be cross if he tells that  _ bloody _ story. Fucking hate camels.” 

“I think I actually have a photo of it somewhere, maybe in my box of things in the attic.” Antonin set his wine glass down on the side table and sank his fingers into Hermione’s curls, nudging her upwards with a press of his hand against the back of her head.

Finn’s hands dropped into his lap. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“Absolutely yes!” Hermione attempted to swing her legs away from Thorfinn’s lap, but he was much faster. Finn grabbed hold of both of her feet and shot her a sly grin, before grabbing the spot in between her toes and the ball of her foot where she was ticklish. Hermione thrashed and kicked while screaming and laughing, pleading for Finn to stop tickling her.

It was only a well-placed kick to his stomach that stopped him and allowed Hermione to scramble off of the couch into a rather amused Antonin’s waiting arms. She grinned down at Finn, “Just for that, if we find that picture, I’m having it framed.” She punctuated her statement by sticking out her tongue and sauntered towards the entrance to the attic with Antonin.

It took some time and digging through a few boxes labelled with Antonin’s name, but they’d finally found it. She’d expected to laugh, giggle, snicker— _ something _ , but instead, she was rendered speechless, her fingers ghosting over her lips as she looked over the photograph in sheer disbelief.

Finn, naked as the day he was born, hair flowing in the wind, was riding a camel through the forest.

“Did… did you take this?” She watched as the photograph played over again for probably the twentieth time. The camel ambled into a clearing and Finn thrust his head back, his long blond hair flowing up and over his head in a way that would make cover models jealous. 

Antonin nodded, “Pretty sure I have the negatives in my vault somewhere along with some other embarrassing shots of him before and after. This one was my favourite though. For a week or so, I kept hiding them around the flat, nearly convinced him there was a  _ gemino _ charm placed on the photograph until he found the stack of them in my desk.”

Hermione laughed and nudged Antonin’s shoulder with her own. “Who knew you had a mischievous streak.” 

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I have my days.” 

The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs alerted them to Finn’s presence and Hermione tucked the picture against her chest. His eyes narrowed, looking between Antonin and Hermione and finally, landing on the photograph in her hands. 

“Are you serious, you actually found that picture? I thought I burned every last copy of it.”

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him, “Please Finn, tell us the story.”

“No.” Thorfinn reached down and attempted to pry the photograph from her hands. “Give me that.” 

She leaned back, her back coming to rest against one of the boxes they’d gone through as she twisted to keep it out of his grip. “Not until you tell the story!” 

He held his hand out, his brows raised in silent demand as Antonin chuckled beside her. “Just tell the story, mate.” 

Hermione’s teeth captured her lip as she looked up at him. “I’ll do that thing with my tongue you like.” 

“We’re going back to bed as soon as I tell it, then.” 

Hermione sat up, eyes lit up as if she’d just won the best sort of prize at the county fair. “Go on.” 

Finn groaned and leaned against one of the wooden supports in the attic, deliberately avoiding eye contact. “Fine! Ant and I were drinking one day, and I don’t just mean a few glasses here or there… we were absolutely sloshed. 

She’d yet to see them like that and couldn’t help but wonder exactly how much their personalities amplified or changed when completely drunk. 

“Somehow, we got on the topic of animals and Antonin here said he wondered if camels humps were hard like melons or soft like breasts, you know… beneath all of the fur.” 

When Hermione turned to look at Antonin, his cheeks were pink. “Oh, did you now?” 

“This isn’t about me,” Antonin deflected. 

Finn levelled his gaze on Antonin. “I can absolutely make it about you. I have embarrassing stories on you too, you know.”

Hermione waved him off, keeping one hand firmly on the photograph so Finn didn’t attempt to snatch it again. “Later! I want to hear the end of this.” 

“When we were walking home from the bar, there was a muggle petting zoo that was closing, and the keeper was no wear to be found. Ant bet me that I wouldn’t touch it to find out his theory. I proved him wrong and took it to the next level when I jumped on the camel and took off. Ant followed after me running and we ended up on the edge of a forest somewhere. Somewhere along the way, I lost my clothes and of course, Ant had his camera and snapped a few photos. Lucky for me, his finger was in the way for most of them, this was the only one that came out.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Hermione’s eyes from laughing so hard, especially since Antonin had told her a different story about the photographs moments before and she knew there were more to be seen “How do you just lose your clothes while  _ riding _ a camel?” 

Thorfinn groaned and pushed off of the support beam. “It was hot, okay?” 

Ant chuckled, “Tell her what you learned about camels mate.”

Finn sighed, and crouched down, his fingers skating over her arms. “Well you see, princess, camel hair is very coarse near their humps, and in order to maintain body temperature, they heat up throughout the day so by night time they are little heaters. Also, their humps are definitely firm, and their tongues are ridiculously long.”

Hermione froze, eyes widening, “Tongues?”

Finn looked to the ground nervously giving Hermione just enough time to pass the photograph back to Antonin for safekeeping. “Yeah, don’t stand near a camel when you’re naked.”

Antonin and Hermione fell back onto the floor laughing.

Antonin passed the photograph back to her when they finally managed to regain their composure, a disgruntled Thorfinn staring at both of him. 

“Oh, I am so getting this framed.”

“I repeat, I hate you both.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the Praises, Pleasures, Perfection Universe coming in early 2021!


End file.
